


fool

by Acher_Pigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_Pigeon/pseuds/Acher_Pigeon
Summary: Happy April Fools' Day!





	fool

安吉拉还是第一次睡得这么不安稳，尤其是法芮尔信誓旦旦地向她担保自己绝对不会做什么。  
她的后背贴在法芮尔怀里，心虚地过了半宿，终于抵抗不住睡意睡过去时，又在一阵难耐的欲望中醒来。  
从背后绕到胸前的手轻柔地抚弄着她的乳房，耳边的热气熏得她难耐地叫出声来，迷茫中想要获得更多的抚摸，她翘起臀部迎合着身后火热的硬物。  
这种感觉像在做梦，安吉拉的脑子昏昏沉沉，她不太想睁开眼睛，只愿意享受这样舒服的爱抚。  
于是任由法芮尔折腾，安吉拉随着抚摸和顶撞的节奏叫出来，偶尔睁眼时，也只能看见法芮尔正在运动的虚影。  
她高潮了几次，下体热乎乎的一片，法芮尔也没停下来翻来覆去地干她，揉搓着她身上的敏感点。这个孩子慢悠悠地操弄她时，依旧急不可耐地同她接吻，湿润的津液一直从嘴唇滑到胸口，安吉拉颤抖着声音求饶，也只能换来法芮尔更加大力的吸吮。  
她被翻过去，腰肢暴露在空气中，那根粗壮的硬物深深埋进她的身体里，带着两个人低沉的喘息，律动越来越快。  
“我不行了……”安吉拉支撑的手肘瘫软下去，法芮尔卡在她腰腹的手却越收越紧，低沉的嗓音徘徊在她的耳侧，她预感了即将到来的高潮。  
“别……别射在里面。”安吉拉皱起眉，多次的快感令她越发敏感，“法拉，听话……”  
“不会的，姐姐，”法芮尔安慰的吻落下来，“不会的。”  
安吉拉感到腰间的手越收越紧，勒得她生疼，同时身后的动作也越来越快，她被冲昏了头脑，那股爆发临近，体内的收缩终究让法芮尔狠狠顶进来，强烈的抖动甚至让安吉拉难以自持地发出了一连串舒服的呻吟。  
两个人趴下来，法芮尔拔出去时，安吉拉感到积压的液体正在源源不断地往外流淌。  
“你射在里面了？”她虚弱地问。  
“姐姐，”法芮尔沙哑的嗓音听起来疲惫得让人心疼，“喜欢你。”  
安吉拉想生气，又觉得委屈。  
“我戴了套，”法芮尔埋在她的发间笑起来，像是做了美梦的小孩，“你好多水。”  
安吉拉的老脸都快烧起来了，埋在枕头里的人又被法芮尔翻过去，湿漉漉的亲吻带着那个人的兴奋，尝起来都有些甜味。  
“姐姐，愚人节快乐。”  
臭小鬼。  
安吉拉第二天看着那张睡梦中还在偷笑的脸，没法生气。


End file.
